


A Night of Nascar Lovin'

by DanisStudio



Category: South Park
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisStudio/pseuds/DanisStudio
Summary: Kenny and Kevin stay up late and decide to watch Nascar together, things start going in a much different direction, but the two don't seem to mind at all.(The characters are their canon ages)*Please ignore if you don't like problematic content!*This is also the first time I've written a fanfic in a while, so I apologize if it's bland or seems rusty!
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Kevin McCormick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	A Night of Nascar Lovin'

A quiet night in South Park, it's a rare sight to see, especially for Kenny McCormick, the notorious Mysterion and town hero. Yes, he loved kicking criminals' asses and putting dumbasses in their place, but quiet nights were a welcomed break for Kenny. He sat back on the tattered and stained family couch, turning on the TV, only to be greeted with static, making the blonde sigh in annoyance. "Damn thing, busted again." Kenny mumbled under his hood, standing up to fix the bent antennae on top of the TV.

The TV switched from a static mess, to a blurry screen of a channel Kenny was very familiar with, Nascar. "Fuck yeah!" He beamed in delight, he loved Nascar, as did the rest of his family. Kenny and his brother, Kevin, would always watch the channel together, cheering on their favorite racers, having a genuinely good time with each other. Kenny sat back on the couch, a bit bored since his older brother wasn't there, he loved spending time with him, he was quiet, but it didn't make him any less fun to the boy.

Kenny assumed he was asleep because it was around one in the morning, until he heard the floor creak, the old wood of the run down trailer squeaking and cracking as a figure showed up next to him, illuminated by the TV. "Ken? It's really late, the hell are you doing up?" Kenny looked over, smiling a bit when he saw his older brother standing there. "Kevin, hey bro. I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to watch Nascar." Kenny answered, seeing Kevin's eyes dart to the TV when he mentioned Nascar, smiling a bit. "Ah hell, can I watch with ya? Ain't no harm in staying up late." Kevin brushed away all concern he had for his little brother staying up late, now joining him in watching TV. 

Kevin sat next to Kenny, his arms resting on the tattered cushions as Kenny scooted closer to his beloved brother, happy to spend time with him. Kevin didn't mind at all, glancing at his brother with a friendly smile. 

The night continued on, the two now laughing and cheering quietly at the screen, Kenny's head leaning on Kevin's side as his tired mind caught up with him, yawning as his eyes drooped. "Don't tell me you're tired already, c'mon!" Kevin laughed and nudged his younger brother, the smaller boy looking at him with a small smile and half lidded eyes. "It's late, and you're warm..." Kenny hugged his brother's side, embracing the warmth his body gave off. Kevin shuffled a bit, getting into a position where both boys were comfortable, the older boy laying against the arm of the couch while the younger one laid between his legs, his head on his chest. It was a comfortable position, and Kevin didn't mind adjusting so his brother could be comfortable. 

Kenny removed the hood from his head, smiling at Kevin with that small, adorable smile he loved seeing. His missing front tooth, his dimples and slight blush, and that extremely soft blonde hair. The older brother always held back his feelings, he knew it was wrong, he knew afterwards, his family would shun him, Kenny would never talk to him again, Karen, the little sister of the two boys, would completely avoid him. Kevin loved Kenny, it was far from normal brotherly love, he wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss his rough, yet soft lips, he wanted to have him for his own. But... He was scared of the consequences, he cared about his family and didn't want their relationship to change because of his growing brother fetish. 

"Kev..?" Kenny's voice made Kevin jump, realizing how close his face was to his dear younger brother. Kenny looked at him, confused as to why his lips were pursed and his eyes almost shut. "Huh? It's nothin' Ken, just getting tired." Kevin tried chuckling off his awkward behavior, but was frozen when Kenny sat on his lower stomach, his knees on either side of his body. "Kevin, I don't know why you're acting so weird... Is it something I did?" Kenny had a look of sadness on his face, he thought he must have made his brother uncomfortable somehow, making Kevin internally panic.

Kevin shook his head, "no! Kenny of course not! I'm... I'm just a bit sick..?" Kenny looked unamused at this answer. "You don't look sick." He crossed his arms, looking down at Kevin, not realizing the position he was in was affecting Kevin in more ways than one, a blush growing on his face. Kevin looked down, afraid to look his brother in the eyes with his growing embarrassment, and growing erection. Kenny sighed, giving up and scooting back a bit to get off of him, until he felt something hard against his behind, shocking him and Kevin both. "Shit! Kenny I-!" Kevin couldn't find the words, he would blame his "random" erection on the alcohol, but he hadn't had any that night.

Kenny stayed silent, but his shocked expression soon turned into a smile, looking at his brother. Kevin looked confused and embarrassed, trying to cover his erection, only to be stopped by Kenny's small hand, landing directly on the growing bulge. "K-Ken... Get your hand off of there..!" Kevin let out a small whine as Kenny traced his fingers around the large bulge, the small boy smiling, as if he knew what he was doing. 

Little did Kevin know, Kenny knew EXACTLY what he was doing.

"Kenny stop-!" Kevin was quickly silenced by the young boy as he pressed his chaste, soft lips against his, a hand diving into his pants to rub his tingling cock. Kevin didn't complain, he didn't resist, his heart was racing and he loved every bit of it, his little brother touching and toying with his erection. He was a bit bothered by Kenny staying silent, until he finally pulled away, "Don't act like I didn't know, I was waiting for you to make a move." Kenny smirked, making his brother look away with a red face. The boy held onto his brother's cheeks, pulling his head towards him to give him another kiss, now on top of him and grinding against him, his small body moving against his brother's bigger, a bit muscular body. Kevin placed his hands on his little brother's hips, his tongue gliding against Kenny's bottom lip, hoping he would get the message.

If this was a dream, Kevin didn't want to wake up, this was a fantasy come to life, finally getting to experience this sinful mess with his brother, who apparently knew about his desires.

The two sat in a heated tongue wrestling session, Kenny pulling away to slide off his parka, revealing his pale chest. Kevin eyed his little brother, his lust growing as his hands explored his small chest, making Kenny shiver in anticipation. "Quit teasin' me, Ken..." Kenny chuckled when he heard his brother whine, while he was focused on his chest, he was grinding his small, plump butt against his aching erection, smiling at his expression. The young boy gasped as Kevin grabbed the rim of his pants, aggressively pulling and yanking them down along with his boxers, sitting up so Kenny was laying in front of him.

Kenny looked up at his brother with a red blush, watching him toy with his pants, Kevin hungrily sliding them off along with his boxers, revealing his hard erection. "K-Kevin... Big brother..." Kenny whined, a soft moan escaping his lips as Kevin rubbed his well sized cock, precum already leaking from the tip. Kenny covered his mouth, he was extremely sensitive when it came to his lower regions, and he didn't want their parents or Karen waking up and seeing them. Kevin unzipped his grey pants, quickly pulling them down along with his boxers to release his aching erection, Kenny gasping at his size with his mouth still covered.

Kevin spit on his fingers, swirling them around the opening of Kenny's tight, sensitive hole, the last thing he wanted to do was make this painful for his brother, he wanted this experience to be a good one so he'd be up for it in the future sometime. The small boy, once a confident sex crazed machine, now a moaning and sensitive mess because of his older brother, but he didn't mind at all. Kenny looked up at his brother with half lidded eyes, uncovering his mouth with a small smile, "K-Kev..." Kevin didn't need to hear another word, kidsing his younger brother on the lips roughly as he pressed the tip of his hard erection against his lubed hole, lifting his legs over his shoulders to get a better angle. "I'll be gentle, Ken Ken... I love you..." Kevin pulled away from the kiss, speaking softly into his beloved brother's ear, calming his nerves as he relaxed, letting the older boy slip his dick into his tight hole, causing a small yelp to come out. 

Kevin quickly silenced Kenny with a kiss, muffling his noises to not wake his family, making sure to stay still so he could get used to his size. Kenny's muffled noises calmed down, nodding his head and pulling away from the kiss to signal Kevin to continue, feeling him thrust gently into his ass. Kevin held onto his younger brother's thighs, watching his pleasured face contort, and his breathing hitch as he pounded into him, thankful he lubed him up enough to make this even better and easier. It felt amazing for the young boy, he'd taken it up the ass before, but he's never felt anything like this, and Kevin being inexperienced made this experience feel somewhat new. Kenny definitely wasn't ripping on his brother for being a virgin anymore, because he was damn good at this despite the inexperience, and he loved the feeling, Kevin wanted him, and he was determined to keep his little brother all to himself, he knew how to treat him. 

Kevin panted, bending down to bite Kenny's neck, leaving all sorts of marks and love bites as he thrusted faster and harder, making Kenny moan into Kevin's shoulder, scratching his back slightly. "You're mine Ken Ken... Only mine... A-all mine!" Kevin moaned, a possessive tone in his voice as he held his younger brother, thrusting even harder and going deeper, his tip pushing against Kenny's sensitive prostate. The young boy arched his back, cumming on Kevin's chest and his own, none of that stopped the older boy, it fuled him to go faster and harder, now brutally pounding his young brother. 

Kevin's thrusts began getting sloppy and slow, leaning down and giving Kenny a rough, yet slow and passionate kiss as he reached his climax, spilling his seed into his young brother's ass. The two calmed down from their sexual highs, both relaxing and pulling away from each other, Kevin sliding out of his filled brother as he laid back and panted hard. Kenny sat up and sat against the cushions of the stained and tattered couch, looking at Kevin with a smile. "Guess I can't uh... Rip on you for being a virgin anymore?" Kenny chuckled, Kevin punching his shoulder lightly, laughing along with him. 

Kenny rested his head on Kevin's shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately due to the exhaustion, making him smile and lay on the couch cushion, pulling a blanket up to cover both of them. Guess they have to get up early to clean and get dressed, especially since this wouldn't be their last time doing something like this. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, both boys satisfied with their night.


End file.
